


Shaadi

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Bollywood RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding brings the stars together for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaadi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/gifts).



 

            Imran Khan marveled at the swarms of people piling into the grand wedding hall. Leave it to his _mamu_ Aamir to invite everybody and anybody from the film industry. Imran didn’t mind, really. It was nice seeing the industry come out in full support, but he would have probably preferred a quiet ceremony with Avantika and her family to a hyped media circus.

 

            "How are you doing, Imran?” Aamir asked, slapping his nephew affectionately on the back.

 

            "Fine. Have you seen my wife anywhere?” Imran asked, testing the word out. He had a wife now. He was a husband. Wow.

 

            "I think Sonam and Soha dragged her to the bar to get a drink.” Aamir spotted Salman and Katrina making their entrance and rushed to greet them. “Hey, I’ll be right back.”

 

            “Sure.” Imran muttered. He might as well make himself useful and stop Sonam and Soha before they got Avantika sloshed. Sonam was the funnier drunk anyway.

 

* * *

            “Oh my god.” Karan Johar groaned, taking in the guests around him. “Are you kidding me?”

 

            “What is it now?” Kajol humoured her friend. “Did someone wear white after labour day?”

 

            Karan tossed her an annoyed look. “If you paid more attention to my fashion tips you wouldn’t have worn **those** shoes with **that** dress, darling.”

 

            Kajol sighed. “Always such a pleasure coming to weddings with you, Karan…”

 

* * *

 

            Bipasha Basu glared at the back of her boyfriend John Abraham’s head as he joked with Abhishek and Aishwarya Rai Bachchan.

 

            “Imran’s married, _bechara_. I’m the only lucky bachelor left.” John quipped.

 

            “Keep that up and soon you’ll be the bachelor who’s very very **alone**.” Bipasha gave him a warning look.

 

            “Ooh, looks like the better half is pissed, John.” Abhishek grinned. “Way to go, idiot.”

 

            “Oh c’mon Bips, why do we need to get married? We’re doing just fine.”

 

            “I am not even going to dignify that with an answer.” Bipasha stormed off.

 

            Aishwarya looked on after her in concern. “You two! Honestly…” She sighed, running off after Bipasha.

 

            Abhishek shrugged, offering John another beer, which he gladly accepted.

 

* * *

 

            “Our wedding is going to be so much better than this, Saifu.” Kareena Kapoor demanded, sweetly pulling her boyfriend closer while tossing an unimpressed glance at her surroundings.

 

            “Yes, honey.” Saif Ali Khan agreed instantly.

 

            “I could help get you an in with the manager at the hotel where we had our wedding reception.” Suzanne Roshan suggested, squeezing her husband Hrithik’s hand.

 

            “Oh, yes, sure.” Kareena smiled fakely, rolling her eyes surreptitiously at Saif.

 

* * *

 

            Imran hugged Shahrukh Khan warmly. “Thanks for coming.”

 

            “Congratulations, Imran. Give my regards to Avantika and thank Aamir for me, _na?_”

 

            “Will do.”

 

            The guests were slowly filing out.

 

            “Hey man!” Ranbir Kapoor called out, giving Imran a bear hug. “I can’t believe it, you’re a married man. Never thought you’d get hitched before I did.”

 

            “Oh right.” Imran laughed. “The day you settle down is the day hell freezes over.”

 

            “Shh, quiet _yaar_. Girls totally dig the romantic act.” Ranbir glanced around in mock apprehension. “Don’t ruin this for me!”

 

            Imran smiled to himself, enjoying his friend's antics. In a way he was glad that Ranbir – and all the rest – had been there. Maybe a filmi wedding wasn't so bad.

 

 


End file.
